El cambio de Bella
by Yeahbabyisme
Summary: Después de unos meses desde que Edward me dejó, he sido otra. A veces el amor no es suficiente y el camino se pone duro... Más si tuve algo con Emmett... Y tu con otras. Demos un salto a ciegas. MALO AL PRINCIPIO, PERO LE DI UN GIRO A LA TRAMA.
1. Chapter 1

**El cambio de Bella:**

Después de New moon, Bella, una tarde decide ir a un Bar para presentar una canción que llevaba hace días escribiéndola, y se hace famosa, por que alguien la sube a Youtube, pero ¿Qué ocurriría si Edward vuelve y justo Bella se convierte en popular?

_**Holaa:**_

_**S**__**i desean, pero, me entusiasme, creo que va a durar hartos capítulos, si, deben pensar que estoy loca, pero no, 3 fanfic que saco, tratare de subir cada 3 o 4 días.  
Estella!!**_

_**Dejen Review.**_

**El cambio de Bella:**

1 mes y 12 días, que me dejaste en ese bosque todavía escucho tus palabras, cada letra, cada vez que tuviste que tomar aire para poder hablar, y me dijiste que no me querías junto a ti, cada lagrima que he derramado por ti, no me arrepiento de ninguna.

_Flash back_

— _Cuando dices nosotros... —susurré._

— _Me refiero a mí y a mi familia._

— _Vale —dije—. Voy contigo._

— _No puedes, Bella. El lugar adonde vamos... no es apropiado para ti._

— _El sitio apropiado para mí es aquel en el que tú estés._

— _No te convengo, Bella._

— _No seas ridículo —quise sonar enfadada, pero sólo conseguí parecer suplicante—. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida._

— _Mi mundo no es para ti —repuso con tristeza._

— _¡Lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada, Edward, nada!_

—_Tienes razón —concedió él—. Era exactamente lo que se podía esperar._

— _¡Lo prometiste! Me prometiste en Phoenix que siempre permanecerías..._

— _Siempre que fuera bueno para ti —me interrumpió para rectificarme._

— _¡No! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no? Carlisle me habló de eso y a mí no me importa, Edward. ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma, porque no la quiero sin ti, ¡ya es tuya!_

— _Bella, no quiero que me acompañes  
— ¿Tú... no... __me quieres? —intenté expulsar las palabras, confundida por el modo como sonaban, colocadas en ese orden._

— _No._

— _Bien, eso cambia las cosas —me sorprendió lo tranquila y razonable que sonaba mi voz. Quizás se debía al aturdimiento. En realidad, no entendía lo que me había dicho. Seguía sin tener sentido._

_Miró a lo lejos, entre los árboles, cuando volvió a hablar._

— _En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano —me miró de nuevo; ahora, sin duda, las facciones heladas de su rostro no eran humanas—. He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho._

— _No —contesté con un hilo de voz; empezaba a tomar conciencia de lo que ocurría y la comprensión fluía como ácido por mis venas—. No lo hagas._

— _No me convienes, Bella._

_Fin flash back._

He estado en una depresión, tan profunda que creí que me iba a asesinar, pero esta mañana, me desperté extrañamente de muy buen humor, a comparación de los otros.

- Hola, papa, ¿Cómo estas?- pregunte sonriendo

Mi padre me observo como si estuviera viendo un fantasma, se paro y me abraso fuertemente.

- ¿Supiste?

- ¿Qué cosa?- dije levantando una ceja.

- Nada.

- Bueno, me voy a la escuela.

- Ya- me beso la frente y me fui, pero no iba directamente a la escuela, la noche anterior había llamado a mi jefe, era de un Bar muy conocido de Port Ángeles, para preguntarle si podría cantar otra vez esta noche en su show, y me cito hoy en la mañana.

De camino a Port Ángeles, vi el antiguo camino hacía la casa de los Cullen y como 2 camiones, estaban afuera, ¿Qué extraño?, quizás alguien compro la maravillosa casa, no era de extrañar, estaba en muy buenas condiciones y… puede que fuera no muy cara, ya que, prácticamente, estaba en el bosque, alejado de todo.

Al llegar a Bar, me dispuse a hablar con el señor, era muy simpático, me pidió mi nombre.

- Entonces, Isabella…

- Bella- lo interrumpí.

- Bueno, Bella, ¿Cuánto quieres que te pague?

- No, señor, no quiero que me pague, solo quiero poder tocar la canción y si les gusta, le cobrare.

- Que corazón oro eres, pero igual te pagare, aunque no les guste, aunque se que les gustara, después de escucharte, ¿Habías cantado antes?, tu voz es muy hermosa.

- Gracias- dije sonrojándome- y no, solo tocaba la guitarra.

- ¿Quién te enseño?, también tocas muy hermoso.

- Mi… un…. amigo, que ya no vive aquí.

- Oh!, cuanto lo siento, ¿Se murió?

- No, solo se fue.

- Ah!, me dejas mas tranquilo.

- Ya, ¿A que hora es?

- A las 22:30, tienes que estar aquí, con tus cosas, igual que la ultima vez.

- OK- dije parándome del escritorio.

- Adiós, Bella.

- Adiós, Señor Summers.

- Oh no, dime Robert.

- OK, Robert

Me fui de ese lugar, hacía mi casa, a la escuela ya no iría, era muy tarde, miro el reloj y eran las 3 de la tarde, se me paso el día muy rápido.

El resto del día fue muy monótono, no hice nada mas que pensar en como saldría al escenario y convenciéndome que no me iban a morder, no fue muy buena idea, por que inmediatamente me puse a llorar, pero esta vez, pude parar, no como otras veces que lloraba por horas. Ya eran las 8:30, debía apurarme para salir temprano, me maquille un poco, y le dije a Charlie lo que planeaba hacer, y el muy feliz acepto.

……………………………………………

Cuando llegue al Bar, eran las 22:20, tenía 10 minutos antes de salir, estos se pasaron volando.

- Hola, les vamos a presentar a una futura cantante, ella ya se ha presentado aquí, y se llama Bella Swan.

Tuve que subir al escenario, me quería morir, trágame tierra, ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, TE METISTE EN UN BUEN PROBLEMA.

- Hola, hoy les voy a cantar una canción titulada Forever and Always, espero que les guste- dije por micrófono, note que estaba Mike, Tayler, Eric, Ángela y Jessica, quienes me sonreían dándome apoyo, pero note que Jessica miraba mucho a Mike fijamente, ¿que le vera?

Comencé a cantar:

_**Once upon a time**_

_**I believe it was a Tuesday**_

_**When I caught your eye**_

_**We caught on to something**_

_**I hold on to the night**_

_**You looked me in eye**_

_**And told me you loved me**_

_**Were you just kidding?**_

_**Cuz it seems to me**_

_**This thing is breaking down**_

_**We almost never speak**_

_**I don't feel welcome anymore**_

_**Baby what happened please tell me**_

_**Cuz one second it was perfect**_

_**Now you're half way out the door**_

_**And I stay at the phone**_

_**He still hasn't called**_

_**And you feel so low you**_

_**Can't feel nothing at all**_

_**And you flashback to when**_

_**He said forever and always**_

_**Ohhh and**_

_**It rains in your bedroom**_

_**Everything is wrong**_

_**It rains when you're here**_

_**And it rains when you're gone**_

_**Cuz I was there when you**_

_**said forever and always**_

_**Was I out of mind?**_

_**Did I say something way too honest?**_

_**Made you run and hide**_

_**Like a scared little boy**_

_**I looked into your eyes**_

_**But I knew you for a minute**_

_**Now I'm not so sure**_

_**So here's to everything**_

_**Coming down to nothing**_

_**Here's to silence**_

_**That cuts me to the core  
Where is this going?**_

_**Thought I knew for a minute**_

_**But I don't anymore.**_

_**And I stay at the phone**_

_**He still hasn't called**_

_**And you feel so low you**_

_**Can't feel nothing at all**_

_**And you flashback to when**_

_**He said forever and always**_

_**Ohhh and**_

_**It rains in your bedroom**_

_**Everything is wrong**_

_**It rains when you're here**_

_**And it rains when you're gone**_

_**Cuz I was there when you**_

_**said forever and always**_

_**Didn't mean it baby**_

_**I don't think so**_

_**Ohhhhhh**_

Note que alguien entraba, era alguien muy hermoso, tenia ese cabello… ¡NO!, ¡ERA EL!, ¿POR QUE JUSTO CUANDO ESTOY TRATANDO DE OLVIDARLO, APARECE?, ES MEJOR QUE SEPA QUE ESTA CANCIÓN ES PARA EL, Y QUE ENTIENDA.

_**Oh back up, baby back up**_

_**Did you forget everything?**_

_**Back up, baby back up**_

_**Did you forget everything?**_

Comencé a ver que no venia solo, también estaba Alice, y Emmett, seguramente para ver como sufro, cuando nuestras miradas se juntaron, me sonrío y yo seguí cantando, pero esta vez, estaba claramente cantando para el, para que sintiera lo que yo sentí.

_**Cuz**__**it rains in your bedroom**_

_**Everything is wrong**_

_**It rains when you're here**_

_**And it rains when you're gone**_

_**Cuz I was there when you**_

_**said forever and always**_

_**Oh I stay at the phone**_

_**He still hasn't called**_

_**And you feel so low you**_

_**Can't feel nothing at all**_

_**And you flashback to when**_

_**We said forever and always**_

_**And it rains in your bedroom**_

_**Everything is wrong**_

_**It rains when you're here**_

_**And it rains when you're gone**_

_**Cuz I was there when you**_

_**said forever and always**_

_**You didn't mean it baby**_

_**You said forever and always**_

_**Yeahhhh**_

Cuando termine, note que me miraba con una mueca de ¡¿DOLOR?! Por favor, quien sufrió aquí fui yo, si mal no recuerdo el ya no me quiere, me baje del escenario, pero los demás pedían otra canción, y yo estaba llorando, bueno, tocare otra, pero, esta será mas expresa.

Me devolví al escenario y me senté en el banquito.

- Bueno, esta se llama Here we go again, y la otra… es una sorpresa, para lo que han venido antes, ya saben cual es.

_**And here we go again**_

_**With all the things we said**_

_**And not a minute spent**_

_**To think that we'd regret**_

_**So we just take it back,**_

_**These words and hold our breath**_

_**Forget the things we swore we meant**_

_**I'll write you just to let you know that I'm alright**_

_**Can't say I'm sad to see you go**_

_**Cause I'm not. No I'm not. Well, I'm not.**_

_**And here we go again**_

_**With all the things we did**_

_**And now I'm wondering**_

_**Just who would I have been**_

_**To be the one attached**_

_**At all times to your hip?**_

_**Forget the things we swore we meant.**_

¡MAS CLARO QUE EL AGUA NO ESTA!, pensaba mientras veía que Edward y los demás me miraban extraño.

_**I'll write you just to let you know that I'm alright**_

_**Can't say I'm sad to see you go**_

_**Cause I'm not, no I'm not.**_

_**Well, I'm not. (No, I'm not, no I'm not).**_

_**I'll write you to let you know that I'm alright**_

_**Can't say I'm sad to see you go**_

_**Cause I'm not (no, I'm not)**_

_**Well, I'm not (no, I'm not)**_

_**I'm not, I'm not.**_

_**And here we go again**_

_**With all the things we said**_

_**And not a minute spent**_

_**To think that we'd regret**_

_**So we just take it back**_

Cuando termine, empecé inmediatamente con la otra, quiero que sepa que fue lo que sentí:

_**So now you know, it's not more **__**surprises- **_dije hacía algunos que había visto la ultima vez.

_**Won't be the one to disappointed you, anymore**_

_**And I know I said all this so that you heard it all before**_

_**The trick is getting you to think that all this**_

_**Is your idea**_

_**And that it is everything you always wanted out of here**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**Love's not a competition, but I'm winning**_

_**I'm not sure what's altruistically anymore  
Cuz every good that I do is listed, and your keeping score**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**Love's not a competition but I'm winning**_

_**Or at least I thought I was**_

_**But there's no way of knowing**_

_**At least I thought I was**_

_**But there's no way of knowing**_

_**You know what it's like when you're new to the game**_

_**But I'm not**_

_**I won't be the one to disappointed you**_

_**Well, I won't be the one to disappoint you, anymore**_

_**Oh I won't be the one to disappoint you, anymore**_

_**Oh I won't be the one to disappoint you, anymore**_

_**Oh I won't be the one to disappoint you, anymore**_

- Gracias-dije cuando me pare a hablar con Robert.

- Excelente actuación, ¿Tienes mas canciones?

- Si, pero, hoy estoy un poco saturada.

- ¿Quieres cantar 3 veces a la semana aquí?, te pagara bien… 5000 dólares la semana y empiezas hoy, toma- dijo pasándome un turro de billetes.

- ¡ESO ES MUCHO!

- Esta bien para lo que tu cantas, tienes una voz realmente hermosa, podrías estar ganando millones, pero estar cantando aquí, en Port Ángeles, en vez de New York o Los Ángeles, Las vegas, muchos lugares pagarían mucho mas que yo por ti.

- Bueno, ¿Cuántas canciones debo cantar a la noche?

- Solo 3

- Esta bien

- Repite las de hoy, ¿Puede venir pasado mañana?

- Claro, yo te llamare cuando tenga exámenes, ¿Esta bien?

- Excelente, ahora, puedes irte- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias- me dispuse a caminar, cuando escucho una voz llamando mi nombre, me volteo y veo a Alice, sonriéndome:

- Bella, ven, aquí- dijo agitando su pequeño brazo en el aire.

No fui, pero al salir, unos personas me pidieron un autógrafo, o sea, ¡UN AUTÓGRAFO!, ¿WHAT?, ¡ESTO ES MUCHO!

- Gracias- dijeron devolviéndose a sus asientos, mientras se sonreían y saltaban

Salí de ahí, necesitaba mi cama urgentemente, lo primero que vi fue un volvo plateado, y a los hermanos Cullen afuera, los evite y seguí caminando hacía mi coche, pero antes de que diera un paso:

- Bella- dijo Edward.

- ¿Qué? ¿Vinieron a ver como prácticamente me casi humillo y me pongo a llorar ahí mismo?, seguramente Alice lo vio.

- No, te venimos a ver, por que, volvimos y quiero que vuelvas conmigo- dijo casi suplicando.

- Ya es tarde, aparte, se supone que ya no me querías, eso fue lo que me dijiste cuando me dejaste, sola, en el bosque.

- Lo se… por eso… perdóname…- dijo susurrando.

- Si, como no, yo te voy a perdonar, después de verme sufrir, llorar por ti, cada noche, extrañándote, mientras las palabras seguían en mi mente, tu me prometiste que iba a ser como si no hubieras existido, pero, tu promesa no duro ni dos segundos, y yo, como entupida cumpliendo mi promesa, siendo de que tu… no fuiste capas de cumplirla- dije mientras las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, todavía estaba de espaldas, seguí caminando.

- Bella- esta vez era Alice- por favor, perdónalo, el… no sabe que tu sufriste…

- ¡SEGURO, ERA COSA DE VERME EN ESE MOMENTO, EN TODOS LOS MOMENTOS QUE LE JURE MI AMOR, Y… ¿PENSARON QUE NO IBA A SUFRIR?, ESTABAN MUY EQUIVOCADOS!- dijo dándome vuelta, mientras caminaba lentamente hacía ellos.

- Bella- dijo Emmett- te entiendo, se que es extraño, pero… te entiendo, y también te entiendo que no perdones a Edward.

- Por fin alguien que piensa- dije- sin ofender

- No, no nos estas ofendiendo

- Bella, volvimos- dijo Emmett acercándose y abrasándome, le devolví el abraso.

- ¿Volvieron?, ¿Cómo, no entiendo?

- Volvemos a vivir aquí, Edward convenció a todo para que volvieras, no soportaba mas estar sin ti.

- ¿Y creen que yo si?, ¿Qué te esperaría con los brazos abiertos?, ¡Ja! volvimos al mismo tema.

- Si- dijo Edward.

- Estas muy, pero, muy equivocado, hace un par de semanas, si podría, pero ahora, yo ya cambie, estoy tratando de olvidarte, no quiero que me pase lo mismo de la ultima vez, no quiero.

- No va a volver a pasar, te lo prometo- dijo acercándose, con lo que yo respondí dando un paso atrás.

- Por eso es que quiero alejarme de ti, seguramente tu ya no me amas, ya me lo dijiste, y se perfectamente que es verdad.

- Bella, estas muy equivocada, yo si te amo.

- Bueno… no te creo ni una sola palabra, si me amaras, tal como tu dices, me dejarías ir, me dejarías tratar de ser FE-LIZ, y no me harías volver a sufrir si pasara de nuevo, algo como lo de Jasper, para mi, eso no fue nada, absolutamente nada, pero para ti, fue el Apocalipsis, poco menos.

- Lo se, estuve muy equivocado.

- Te diste cuenta muy tarde, y si fuera yo quien te diga que ya no te amo.

- Dímelo los ojos, júramelo, solo así te dejo tranquila.

Me acerque lentamente y lo mire, supe que estaba perdida desde ese momento estaba perdida en sus ojos, ahora tan claros como el caramelo.

- NO-TE-QUIERO.-dijo mientras rogaba al cielo que no me salieran las lagrimas.

- Bueno, entonces tratare de no te molestarte mas, pero, no te creo nada.

Me di vuelta y comencé a caminar hacía mi coche, mientras por mi cara corrían las lagrimas.

Llegue muy rápido a Forks, no es que mi coche fuera muy rápido, es que, estaba desconectada de mi cuerpo, tuve que abrir la ventanilla para no quedarme dormida, estaba muy cansada.

Al llegar a casa, estaban las luces apagadas, subí rápidamente y me acosté a dormir.

Esa fue la primera noche que volví a soñar con Edward.

…………………………………………….

A la mañana siguiente, me fui al instituto, y al entrar al aparcamiento vi un Volvo plateado, y en ese mismo momento recordé lo que me había dicho Charlie:

Flash back

- Hola, papa, ¿Cómo estas?- pregunte sonriendo

Mi padre me observo como si estuviera viendo un fantasma, se paro y me abraso fuertemente.

_- ¿Supiste?_

_- ¿Qué cosa?- dije levantando una ceja._

_- Nada._

_- Bueno, me voy a la escuela._

Fin flash back

Entonces, Charlie ya sabía que ellos volvían.

En cuanto me baje, Jessica y Lauren se acercaron, no, mierda, ya me molestaran.

- Hola, Bella, cantaste muy bien, vamos- dijo Lauren tomándome el brazo.

- ¿Me están molestando?

- No, enserio, alguien te subió a Youtube, y fuiste el video mas visto en 1 hora como con 1.000.000 de visitas.

- ¿Enserio?

- Si, ¿Vamos al centro comercial esta tarde?- cuando Lauren dijo eso, Alice levanto la cabeza y me miro.

- Claro- mire a Alice y me miraba como si me viera por primera vez.

Este año seria muy largo, pensé antes de entrar a la cafetería y que todos se me abalanzaran hacía mi, a pedirme un autógrafo, cosa que muy gustosa acepte.

- Bella, ven para aca- dijo Lauren- ¡Vamos a Bailar!

- Chicas, yo no bailo.

- Eso no es verdad, solo… ¿Haz visto el video Untouched de The veronicas?

- Claro, ¿Quién no?- vaya, me estoy comportando como una popular, vamos Bella, tu si sabes bailar, y bailas muy bien.

- Bueno- empezó a sonar la música- Bailemos.

Empezó a sonar la música y nos subimos a la mesa mas larga, después de lo de anoche, quien le da vergüenza un instituto, a mi, no.

Estaba en el coro, y tenias y tenias que cantar, el único inconveniente era que literalmente, teniamos que gemir en el coro.

_**  
Go ooo ooo you go ahh ahh**_

_**La la la la**_

_**La la la la**_

_**I can la la la la la la**_

_**I wanna wanna**_

_**wanna get get get**_

_**What I want, dont stop**_

_**Gimme, gimme, gimme whatcha got got**_

_**Cuz I can't wait wait wait any more more more**_

_**Don't even talk about the consequence**_

_**Cuz right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me**_

_**And I don't give a damn what they say**_

_**Or what they think, think**_

_**Cuz you're the only one who's on my mind**_

_**I'll never ever let you leave me**_

_**I'll try to stop time forever**_

_**Never want to hear you say goodbye**_

Vi a Edward y su familia entrando y así pude hacer mi acto, bien hecho, que le doliera haberme dejado.

_**Chorus: I feel so untouched**_

_**And I want you so much**_

_**That I just can't resist you**_

_**It's not enough to say that I miss you**_

_**I feel so untouched right now**_

_**Need you so much somehow**_

_**I can't forget you**_

_**Goin' crazy from the moment I met you**_

Yo solo movía mis caderas y cuando gemíamos, me inclinaba hacia atrás, curvando mi espalda, y sacaba un poco el trasero.

_**Untouched**_

_**And I need you so much**_

_**See you**_

_**Breathe you**_

_**I want to be you**_

_**Ah la la la**_

_**Ah la la la**_

_**You can take take take take take time time**_

_**To live live**_

_**The way you gotta gotta**_

_**live your life**_

_**Give me give me give me all of you you**_

_**Don't be scared**_

_**Of seeing through the loneliness**_

_**I want it more more more**_

_**Don't even think about what's right or wrong**_

_**Or wrong or right**_

_**Cuz in the end it's only you and me**_

_**And no one else is going to be around**_

_**To answer all the questions left behind**_

_**And you and I are meant to be**_

_**So even if the world falls down today**_

_**You still got me to hold you up up**_

_**And I would never let you down down**_

_**Chorus**_

_**Untouched**_

_**Untouched**_

_**Untouched**_

_**Ah la la la Ah la la la**_

_**Untouched**_

_**Ah la la la Ah la la la**_

_**Chorus 2x**_

_**Untouched Untouched Untouched**_

Cuando terminamos, todos nos aplaudieron y Mike nos ayudo a bajarnos de la mesa.

- Y, Bella ¿Quieres unirte a nosotras, o sea, populares?

- Claro- Ya no era mas Bella, ahora era Bella Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

_**El cambio de Bella:**_

_Mil gracias por los review!!__  
Enserio, no creí que iba a causar eso, recién el primer día!!!, espérense los demás días!_

_Estelaa_

_Dejen Review_

_Ahh!! Este cap. tiene Lemmon! si no lo quieren leer, (El Lemmon) yo igual voy a avisar cuando empiece y termine este Lemmon, ¿Ya?_

_Quiero dejar 2 cosas claras, ese día Bella, cuando canta Untouched, estaba con una mini (falda) de mezclilla, y que los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a STEPHENIE MEYER!! LA GRAN-INIGUALABLE-GRANDIOSA- CREADORA DE TWILIGHT Y SUS SIGUIENTES LIBROS!!_

_Canción: Its alright, it s ok – Ashley Tisdale_

**Yo uno y tu mil:**_**  
**_Cuando terminamos, todos nos aplaudieron y Mike nos ayudo a bajarnos de la mesa.

- Y, Bella ¿Quieres unirte a nosotras, o sea, populares?

- Claro- Ya no era más Bella, ahora era Bella Swan.

- Que bien que te recuperaste de todo- dijo Jessica

- Si, de hecho, yo…. no se…. o sea, me encanta esto de que me pidan autógrafos, pero, no quiero obsesionarme con eso.

- Que modesta eres, Isabella.

- Solo…. Bella.

- Nos gusta más Isabella, suena más…. popular.

- Claro, m a mi también me gusta, y ¿Qué planean comprar?, me dan 5000 dólares por semana y quiero gastarlos ya.

- ¡¿5000 dólares?!

- Claro, que todo el mundo se entere.

- Lo sentimos, pero, ¿5000 dólares por semana que cantes?, eso es arto.

- Si, de hecho, me rehúse primero, pero después de un largooo discurso, acepte, bueno, siempre hay que ser un poco ambicioso en la vida, ¿No?

- Si, por supuesto-dijo Jessica

- Edward Cullen te esta mirando y, no especialmente y espalda, si no un poco mas abajo- dijo Lauren apuntando a un punto en mi espalda.

Me dí vuelta y vi a ¡¿Edward?! Mirándome el trasero, ¿WTF?, ¿ESTOY SOÑANDO?, EL NO ES ASÍ, justo se pusieron a tocar Sexy Back de Justin Timberlake, que oportuno, ya que habían dejado la radio encendida. Me agache un poco, a la altura de mi trasero, pero mala idea, la falda se me subió un poco, por suerte que Jessica estaba atrás mío, casi se me ve hasta el alma, lo mire a los ojos, y me guiño uno, ¿WTF?, ¡APOCALIPSIS!

- Esto es extraño, el es tan serio, nada pretencioso, tan… puro- dijo eso con intención que lo escuchara.

- Mm… ¿Crees que sea virgen?, ¡OH!, lo siento, verdad, si era, ya la perdió contigo- me mordí el labio, merecía un poco de crédito, el me hizo sufrir, todo lo que va, se devuelve.

- De hecho…. No me van a creer….- justo sentí que algo impacto en mi cabeza, luego, todo fue negro.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Me desperté en la enfermería, ¿Qué diablos hacía aquí?, ¡AH!, verdad que alguien me noqueo, justo cuando iba a decir……. ¡SHIT!, ¡FUE ALGUIEN DE LOS CULLEN!, me senté y lo primero que vi, fue a Edward, sentado en una silla mientras me miraba.

- Lo siento, debí hacerlo.

- ¡Eres un maldito, perro!-dije mientras me paraba de la camilla, error, muy rápido, perdí el equilibrio, e iba a caer contra el piso, me abrasé esperando una caída que nunca llego, ahí estaba el, con sus manos en mi cintura, impidiendo que me cayera.

- Déjame, ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme, después de dejarme sola, y luego, cuando vuelves, a noquearme?, si ni siquiera sabes que iba a decir, no puedes leer mi mente.

- Tienes razón, ¿Qué ibas a decir?

- Que tú no eras virgen, que lo habías perdido con otra, yo era la que siempre me negaba.

- OH…. Lo…

- No digas nada mas, ya hiciste mierda tu intento de recuperarme- dije saliendo de la enfermería. Al salir veo que estaba Alice mirándome con cara de disculpa, y atrás de ella estaban Lauren y Jessica.

- Chicas, estoy bien, pero ese…. Me noqueo.

- Bells, hay que hacer algo.

- Si, lo se, hay que vengarnos- dije, WOOW, la popularidad se me subió a la cabeza.

- Si, Isabella, si hay que hacer algo, ese… estupido te noqueó, o sea, a ti, a ISABELLA SWAN.

- Si, y nadie se me mete conmigo.

- ¡AH!, casi lo olvidamos, ¿Qué nos ibas a responder?- pregunto Jessica, mierda, ¿No lo podían olvidar?

- ¡Ah!, eso… Que el no es virgen, lo perdido con otra, yo era la que siempre me negaba.

- ¿POR QUE?- preguntaron Jessica y Lauren al mismo tiempo.

- Por que… no me sentía preparada, necesitaba un poco mas de tiempo.

- ¿Y… tu lo eres?- pregunto

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Si eres virgen?

- No- dijo, vi que Alice se le abrieron los ojos mucho y a Edward, les juro que su cara era para sacarle una foto.

- ¿Cuándo fue?

- Fue… con mi… mejor… amigo… Jacob….- comencé a contarles las cosas, no con tanto lujo de detalles, pero, fue como si volviera a ese momento.

_Flash Back_

_- Bella, te ves muy hermosa con ese bikini- dijo Jacob, estaba en La push, ya que, raramente, ese era un día muy soleado, tanto como para bañarse en la playa de alla, estábamos en el agua, haciendo guerra de agua._

_- Gracias, Jake, no me lo digas que me haces sonrojar- dije bajando la cara._

_- Te ves hermosa, Bella, no te tienes que ponerte así, yo te amo._

_- Jake, lo siento, yo todavía no he podido olvidar todo el daño que me hizo Edward al irse, me entere que no me amaba._

_- Bella, esto te ayudara a olvidarlo__ (Chicos, aviso que aquí comienza el Lemmon, luego les aviso cuando termina)_

_Me tomo por la cint__ura, y me besó, no me resistí, no podía, mis brazos no me respondían, pero… no quería, estaba tan feliz. Luego me levanto y yo enrosque mis piernas en su cintura y mis brazos se enredaron en su pelo y comencé a moverme haciendo que nuestros sexos se juntaran, así excitándome y haciéndome lanzar un pequeño gemido y el se rió, pero también lanzando un gemido de su parte, poco a poco nos fue faltando el aire y tuvimos que separándonos un poco, pero después seguimos con lo nuestro y esta vez se fue poniendo el sol y saliendo la luna, Jake, comenzó a sacarme la parte de arriba del bikini y comenzó a tocar mis pezones con sus dedos, y luego a lamerlo, comencé a gemir y luego el subió a mi cuello, y yo comencé a bajarle sus shorts de baño, y el mis bragas, estábamos completamente desnudos, y no nos daba vergüenza, sentíamos una necesidad estar con el otro, de tener una noche de pasión desenfrenada, dimos un paso hacia el otro y seguimos besándonos, me tomo por la cintura y repetimos lo dimos de antes, pero esta vez, nada nos iba a detener, el agua nos tocaba todo el cuerpo, pero nuestras caricias le ganaban, me miro a los ojos y entro en mi, sacando de mi un gemido, mas bien, casi un grito de placer de mi parte, el también gimió, pero nunca tan alto como yo. Comenzó a embestir contra mí, nuestros gemidos eran como música para nuestros oídos, sentí que mi estomago se encogía, sabia que iba a tener un orgasmo._

_- Mas… ra... pi…do…- le pedí entre gemidos._

_Comenzó a embestir mas y mas rápido contra mi, hasta que al final, llegó ese tan esperado orgasmo, el primero de toda mi vida, ese orgasmo yo lo quería tener con otra persona, pero esa persona ya no me ama, si no puedo estar con quien amo, puedo estar con quien me ama, me dije a mi misma, gemí, grite, le entere las uñas al pobre Jacob, sabía que el todavía no llegaba a su orgasmo, así que, seguí moviéndome, le comencé a morder levemente el cuello, luego sentí que venía su orgasmo, por su cara, comencé a moverme mas y mas rápido, hasta, que gimió de una forma inigualable. Salimos del agua, recogiendo nuestra ropa, que estaba en la orilla de la playa, y seguimos haciéndolo en la arena. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí, pero, no queríamos que nunca se acabara, era demasiado placentero, sabía que por mi parte, no existía ningún sentimiento, pero, por su parte, el pensaba que yo estaba dándole una oportunidad, pero… ¿Y si se la doy?, nunca se sabe._

_- Bells, eres muy genial__._

_- Gracias, ¿Jake?_

_- Si._

_- Quiero darte una oportunidad._

_- Ya me la diste, con esto._

_- No, me refiero, como novio, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?_

_- Bella…_

_- No, no estoy bromeando._

_- Claro que si, Bells, yo… yo… te amo._

_- Yo… también, te amare…- luego lo besé y seguimos con lo nuestro, mas envestidas, mas gemidos, mas orgasmos llegaron para los dos._

_(Chicos, aviso que aquí __termina el Lemmon :), ya paso)__  
Fin flash back_

- Que hermoso, Bella- dijo Lauren, mire hacía el pasillo y ya no había nadie.

- Bella- me llamo, Emmett, ¿Cuándo apareció?, da igual, es muy genial hablar con el.

- Emmett

- Tengo que hablar contigo.

- Claro, ¿Sobre que?

- Es sobre Edward, pero… en privado…

**Edward POV:**

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué Bella se acostó con Jacob?, es una perra, quería gritarlo a los 3 vientos.

- Edward, no vayas a decir eso, tu sabes que haz sido mucho mas perro que ella.

- Alice, por favor…

- ¿POR FAVOR? ¿POR FAVOR, QUE?, TU TE ACOSTASTE CON TANYA, CON ROSALIE, CON IRINA, CON KATE, CON JESSICA, CON LAUREN, EN LAS VACACIONES, ¿QUIERES MAS NOMBRE?, EL POBRE EMMETT ESTA DESTROZADO, DESTROZADO, TE ACOSTASTE CON ROSALIE, ¿POR QUE NO TE AGUANTASTE, BELLA TE ESPERO MUCHO, TU ESPERASTE MUCHO POR ELLA, Y… LUEGO LA CAMBIAS, ASI COMO ASI, ESME Y YO SOMOS LAS ÚNICAS QUE SE HAN RESISTIDO A TUS "ENCANTOS".

- ALICE, NO ME GRITES, PERO….

- Pero nada, Edward, pero nada, Bella ya cambió, no es la misma.

- Si lo se y… ¿Dónde esta Emmett? (N/A: En mi país hay una teleserie nocturna que se llama ¿Dónde esta Elisa? xD, pero esta ya se ha hecho en otros países también)-pregunte tratando de evadir el tema, luego vi como Alice se tensaba y… tenia una visión, era Emmett, y Bella, el estaba diciéndole sobre las cosas que he hecho.

- Ese….

- Merecido lo tienes.

- ¡ALICE!- dije abalanzándome contra ella, no me resistí, sus labios se veían tan apetecibles, la besé, ella se quedo como una estatua, luego comencé a acariciarle la cintura, luego sentí como una pequeña rodilla aterrizaba en mi entrepierna, serré vampiro pero…. igual me afecta eso.

- ¡NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR NI UN SOLO CABELLO, EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!- luego se fue.

Lo siento, Bella, yo… si te amo…. aunque mi con mi actitud, no lo demuestre.

Emmett POV:

Decidí hablar con Bella, ¿Por qué?, no se merece que Edward haga eso a sus espaldas, ella es un tesoro muy valioso.

Emmett, tranquilo, tu no amas a Bella. Pero últimamente, estoy sintiendo cosas extrañas por ella, la veo, y la veo cada día mas hermosa, mas que Rosalie.

Sera mejor que hable con ella.

Me acerque sin que nadie me escuchara.

- Que hermoso- dijo Lauren mirando con ¿interés? a Bella.

- Bella-Interrumpí a Jessica que estaba apunto de decirle algo a Bella

- Emmett- dijo Bella muy feliz.

- Necesito hablar contigo.

- Claro, ¿Sobre que?

- Es sobre Edward, pero… en privado  
Es hora de decirle a Bella lo que el a estado haciendo estos últimos meses, amo a Bella, pero… no de la forma de una hermana, como una chica, como solía amar a Rosalie, y me acabo de enterar.

_Ah!!! lo siento por demorarme tanto es que he tenido muchos exámenes, muchos, y… creo que tengo un ramo rojo :( ¡Que mal!, pero… queda el segundo semestre, ya, a lo que venimos, ¿Les gusto?, lo siento por el Lemmon, pero necesitaba ponerlo, por que quería que Bella, ya no sea tan pura, como, en el próximo cap. se mencionara que, ella fuma, desde que empezó a salir con Jacob oppss!!! se me escapo, bueno, fue un pequeño regalito._

_Ojala que les guste el prox. Estoy trabajando duro para ustedes, lo siento mucho por acerte esperar, loveedward, yo estoy en tu misma situacion con otra historiaa!!! muchassss graciass!!! aqui esta, no es muy largo, pero tampoco cortoopp. xD_

_Besos y mordidas._

_Estelaaa!!!_


	3. Una melodía nueva y mas

**El cambio de Bella:**

¡¡¡Holaaa!!! ¡Que bien que les haya gustado el cap. anterior!, lamentablemente, tengo un pié malo, y cuando digo malo, es con una bota ortopédica, como la que usa Bella en la película, recuerdan que en el cap. de otra de mis historias, Edward, memoria, Bella cantante de cabaret, mencione que tenía que bailar tango, bueno, bailando me lo torcí y quede mal.

Aclaración: Me dí cuenta que, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper, en el segundo libro, no están en el instituto, están en la "universidad", pero hagamos como que todavía están en el instituto, ¿Ya? o si no, no puede tener mucho hilo la historia, perdónenme, (Carita Alice)  
Aclaración 2: Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío, es de Stephenie Meyer o su dueño, como marcas de ropa.

**Loveedward**: Por favor no me mates, o si no, no puedo escribir nunca mas nada, es que tuve un par de problemitas con mis notas, por eso, es que, tuve como 3 rojos de 8 pruebas, por eso, me cancelaron la compu :( pero igual me dejaron meterme como 5 minutos y esos 5 minutos escribía media pagina y después la cambiaba, en fin, ahora podré escribir mas seguido.

**Una nueva melodía y mas….**

**Emmett POV:**  
- Es sobre Edward, pero…. en privado.

- Claro, espera un poco- se dio vuelta y les dijo a las de atrás

- Chicas, ustedes, váyanse, luego nos juntamos en clase.

- Claro- dijo Jessica, me sonrió, ¡¿Amablemente?! es imposible.

- Emmett, ¿Qué ocurre con Edward?- preguntó fríamente.

- Se perfectamente que no te interesa, pero… creo… no, necesito que sepas esto.

- ¿Qué cosa, Emmy?- ¡ME DIJO EMMY, ME ENCANTA COMO SUENA EN SU VOZ!

- Edward, no es tan puro como tu crees, ¿Recuerdas cuando anoche te dije que te entendía?, en eso de no perdonar a Edward.

- Si… pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Edward?

- El… me…. traiciono…. como hermano… con…. Rosalie.

- ¿Cuándo dices te traiciono como…..? ¡¿SE ACOSTO CON ELLA?!

- Si…- dije susurrando, y luego sentí como Bella saltaba a mis brazos y me abrazaba la cintura.

- Emmy, lo siento tanto- levanto la cara y me acaricio la mejilla con un dedo, ¡ah! si Bella causa esto en mi, solo con tocarme…. ¡huy! solo de imaginármelo….

- Bella, pero, espera…. hay mas….

- ¡¿NO?! ¿CON ALICE, ESME?

- No, ellas son las únicas con que no ha….

- ¡Ohhh!, ya veo.

- Pero, Bella… hay más…

- No... Quiero escuchar nada más, Emmett, dile a ese bastardo, que… cada día que estuvo lejos, llore, casi me asesino por el, no podía vivir son el, pero, nada, nada, fue lo mismo sin el, que siempre lo ame, nunca deje de pensar en el…. y… lo que hice con Jacob, no fue nada comparado con lo que EL hizo- ¿Qué hizo con Jacob?

- Bueno… ¿Bella?- dije mientras se daba vuelta

- ¿M…?- dijo ella, volviendo hacia mi, estaba llorando, ARRGGG!!

- ¿Te importaría si… - no, no le puedo decir, ¿Te importaría si te beso?- si… te llevo a casa, te noto muy mal?

- Claro, de hecho, ¿Qué haré con mi coche?- dijo con voz quebrada.

- Mmm...… se lo dejare a una grúa, te lo llevaran en la noche…

- Gracias, Emmett- me abrazo por la cintura, no me resistí, le devolví el abrazó, se sentía tan bien un abrazo de ella, eran… producían tantas cosas, cosquillas, emoción, y demasiadas cosas que Rosalie, jamás en su vida, lo siento, existencia, provocó en mi.

- Bella….  
- ¿Qué ocurre Emmett?

- Te quiero mucho- dije, ella solo se sorprendió, creo que no entendió el real significado, de ese TE-QUIERO-MUCHO, me acerque, aprovechando que estaba mirándome, y la bese, no puso resistencia, de hecho, levanto las manos y se colgó de mi cuello, ahora entiendo a Edward cuando hablaba de que su autocontrol crecía cada noche, es muy difícil abstenerse a Bella, huele exiquistamente, saltó del piso y rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas, la coloque contra la pared, menos mal no había nadie en los pasillo a estas horas, ya que era el almuerzo, mi ángel había estado inconciente casi 5 horas.

- Emmett-gimió mientras se separaba de mi- debemos parar, esto esta mal.

- No esta mal.

- Lo se, me refiero a que… no aquí, no es la escuela- ¿WHAT?, ¿ME ESTABA DICIENDO QUE SI? ¡WOOW!

- Entonces, ¿que estamos esperando?, vamos- dije mientras la traspasaba de mi pecho a mi espalda y corría hacia mi coche.

- Emmett, te tengo que decir algo- dijo cuando ya estábamos en mi coche.

- ¿Si?

- Yo… te hice una canción, la... Otra noche, o sea, ya la tenia hecha, pero… decidí que…. Es.. Para ti- dijo sonrojándose

- Bella…, eres encantadora.

- Gracias…- se acercó y me besó.  
- Cuando estemos en mi casa, te la mostraré.

- Claro.

El camino a su casa, fue muy tranquilo, hablábamos de banalidades, como que marca de shampoo usaba, y ella me preguntaba cosas como, que auto me gustaría tener.

- Am… Bella- casi le dijo Amor, ya me gustaría- ¿Te ayudo?

- Claro, no quiero tirarme al abismo sola- dijo eso, y luego… sonrió

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada, vamos necesito mostrarte mi canción, o sea, tu canción- me tomo la mano y corrió dentro de la casa, se tropezó, pero nunca deje que se cayera, no quiero que mi ángel se haga daño.

- Gracias, salvaste mi cabeza- dijo muy sonriente y sonrojada.

- De nada, es un placer ayudarte.

Corrió hacia su habitación, al percatarse que no había subido con ella, grito:

- ¡EMMY!, ¿QUIERES O NO ESCUCHAR TU CANCIÓN?

- Claro, princesa- dije llegando a velocidad vampirica a su habitación.

- Emmett, espero que te guste- dijo tomando una guitarra.

- ¿Desde cuando sabes tocar la guitarra?

- Desde… que… no lo recuerdo, solo… Jacob me enseño.

- ¿Jacob?

- Si, en uno de los viajes que hice a La Push.

- A…- dije mientras me ponía en cuclillas en el piso.

- Bueno, aquí voy, se llama Crazier (N/A: Es de Taylor Swift, como han notado, me gustan las canciones de Taylor, por que quedan perfectas para el fic, la mayoría son de rupturas y esas cosas, esta canción es muy hermosa, escúchenla mientras Bella la canta)  
_I never gone with the wind_

_Just let it flow__  
let it take me where it wants to go_

_Till you open the door there's so much more_

_I've never seen it before_

_I wa__s trying to fly but i couldn't find wings_

_You came along and you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and i_

_Lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_I watched from a distance as you_

_Made life your own_

_Every sky was your own kind of blue_

_And I wanted to know how that would feel_

_And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_

_You opened my eyes and you made me believe_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You__ make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like im falling and I_

_Lost__ in your eyes_

_You__ make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_Oh-oooh_

_Baby you showed me what living is for_

_I don't want to hide anymore_

_Oh-oooh_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like im falling_

_And I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_Crazier_

_Crazier_

La canción era hermosa, ¿De donde mi ángel saca tanta inspiración?

- ¿Te gusto?- pregunto Bella mirando el piso.

- Me encanto, gracias Bells, y…. ¿Por que me la dedicaste?

- Por…. Mmm...…. Tu eres el único que me entiende, tu sabes cuanto puedo llegar a sufrir por lo que hizo Edward, tu fuiste el único que me entendió ayer en la noche, por eso creo que hay una especie de… conexión entre nosotros, algo mas fuerte que una muy buena amistad, como hermanos, o… novios.

- A…- dije sorprendido, ¡me encantaría ser su novio!, ¿Dónde me inscribo?

- Emmett….- dijo Bella, note un tono extraño en su voz, como… urgencia…. Aahhh, donde, no soy Jasper.

- ¿Si?- dije bajando la cabeza al piso.

- Bésame….- ¿WHAT? ¿CÓMO EN UNAS HORAS LOS PAPELES SE CAMBIARON Y ES ELLA AHORA LA QUE QUIERE QUE LA BESE?, no perderé tiempo.

Levante la cabeza y poco a poco me fui acercando hacia sus labios, cuando los toque, sabían a gloria, sus labios eran como la miel, dulces, y con un hermoso color.

Primero comencé lentamente, luego fui haciéndolo mas pasional, luego Bella, puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, obligándome a acercarme, no sabia que hacer, mi autocontrol era grande pero… ¿Y si la daño?, obviamente no apropósito, solo existe esa estupida posibilidad…

- Emmett….- gimió levemente, me separe de ella y comencé a besarle el cuello, ella producía demasiadas cosas en mi.

- Bella- gemí.

- Párate- me ordeno, me pare, por lo que tuve que para de besarla, sentía un vació en mis labios, pero luego ella se paro de la cama.

- Sujétame- dijo mientras saltaba y rodeaba mi cintura con sus piernas, la sujete por los muslos, se acerco y comenzó a besarme con urgencia, como si ella también se sintiera vacía sin mi.

- Emmett, hazme el amor aquí mismo- cuando dijo eso, me quede helado, ¿Bella, pidiéndome que le hiciera el amor?, me encantaría.

- Claro…- comencé a besarla con más urgencia, ella comenzó a sacarme la playera….

Continuara….

Ahora, jiijij, lo que ocurre es que LEMMON!!! ESO, LEMMON!! GRACIAS A MI AMIGO, MI MEJOR AMIGO, BUENO, ALGO MAS QUE AMIGOS, ES ALGO CONFUSO, HACEMOS TODO JUNTOS, NOS HEMOS BESADO, PERO… QUE POR SU CULPA TUVE QUE HACER OTRO LEMMON EN MI HISTORIA, UNA APUESTA, TIPO EMMETT CON JASPER, ESAS.  
YA SABEN QUE SI NO QUIEREN LEER, NO LO HAGAN, POR ESO DEJE UNA CONTINUACION, ASI ERA MAS FACÍL Y NO SE PERDERÁN TANTO.

Continuación….

_(Empezó el Lemmon)_

- Claro…- comencé a besarla con más urgencia, ella comenzó a sacarme la playera, cuando logro sacármela, toco mi pecho con sus dedos, solo con roses ella logra lo que Rosalie se demoro mas de una década en producir en mi.

Luego comencé a sacar la playera a ella, era hermoso su cuerpo, no tiene ninguna imperfección.

Siguió con mi cinturón, y mi botón del pantalón, comenzó a bajármelo, seguimos besándonos apasionadamente, se bajo de mi cintura y me dio un empujoncito hacía la cama, comenzó a sacarse los jeans que llevaba puestos, llevaba puesta una lencería verde, se veía muy hermosa.

- Bella…- dije mientras se acostaba a mi lado besándome.

- Emmett, hazme el amor, no puedo esperar- dijo pasando una mano por mi pecho.

Sin mas demora, comencé a quitarle las bragas, luego ella comenzó con mis boxers, me tomo los hombros y me empujo contra su cuerpo, le desabroche el sujetador y comencé a besar sus pezones, ella lanzó un pequeño gemido al contacto de mi piel fría, y la piel caliente de sus pezones, subí a su boca y seguí besándola, tome una de sus piernas y las separe cuidadosamente.

- Bella, tranquila, gime todo lo que quieras, se perfectamente que esto te puede causar dolor…

- Emmett…. esta…. No es mi primera vez- ¿Enserio?, bueno, al menos no tendré que oler sangre…, aunque, si fue el estupido de Edward, lo castro, lo juro, lo castro.

- Bueno, lo acepto, da lo mismo.

Comencé lentamente a entrar en ella, ella gimió, casi grito cuando terminé de entrar en ella, estaba muy estrecha, eso me excito mas todavía….

Comencé a bombear dentro de ella. Ella gemía, yo gemía, esto era como música para mis oídos.

Sabía perfectamente que si la apretaba más de la cuenta, la podría matar, triturando cada hueso de hermoso cuerpo, y eso no lo quiero, tuve que ser muy cuidadoso, agarrando cualquier otra cosa, para cuando tenga un orgasmo.

En una momento Bella comenzó a gemir descontroladamente, sabía se que se venia, que iba a tener un orgasmo, yo también, así que aproveche a incrementar la velocidad de las embestidas, a una velocidad inhumana, a esta altura estaba gritando de placer, sentí que las paredes vaginales se contraían, estaba teniendo un orgasmo y yo también.

- ¡BELLA!, ¡AHH!

- ¡EMMETT!- grito,- ¡AHH!, ¡AHH!- comenzó a gritar, no había parado, no paré, entre todas esas veces que lo había hecho con Rosalie, descubrí que si uno no para, cuando ambos, o alguno de los dos tenía un orgasmo, lo recuperaba y era mucho mas grande, sentí de nuevo sus paredes se contraían, y también sentí que mi sexo crecía….

**Bella POV:**

- ¡EMMETT!- grite,- ¡AHH!, ¡AHH!- Los orgasmos con Emmett, fueron muchos mas placenteros que con Jacob, este orgasmo, fue…. ayyy! delicioso. Emmett siguió embistiendo contra mi, no paro, vaya, este vampiro no se satisface con nada, sentí mis paredes contraerse, ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo?, ¿Otro orgasmo?, sentí que el sexo de Emmett, crecía, si eso era posible, OPS!... después de eso, sentí como una ola de placer, un placer inimaginable, me invadía, este orgasmo fue mucho mas placentero que el anterior.

- ¡EMMETT!, ¡AHH, AHH, AHH, AHH!- Emmett, me haces tener orgasmos… un tipo de orgasmos que nunca pensé en mi vida que llegaría a tener.

- ¡BELLA!, ¡AHH, ERES LA MEJOR!- ¡WOOW!, nunca en mi vida me habían dicho que era la mejor en algo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, el comenzó a salir lentamente de mi, me miro y me ruboricé.

(Termino el Lemmon)

- Bells, no tengas vergüenza de nada, tu cuerpo es perfecto.

- Emmett, tu estuviste con Rosalie antes, su cuerpo no se compara con el mío, el suyo es mil veces mejor que el mío.

- Bella, tu eres humana, ella vampira, la ponzoña arregla todo, tu no tienes ni una sola gota de ponzoña en tu hermoso cuerpo, eres perfecta- dijo me besaba tiernamente.

- Yo también pienso eso- dije sonrojándome.

- Duerme, ángel, duerme.

- Cuando despierte, ¿Estarás?

- Claro, no me iré.

Con eso cerré los ojos me abracé a su cuerpo, quedándome profundamente dormida.

Después de un rato, mientras dormía, sentí como se cerraba mi ventana, ¿Cómo?, si Emmett esta a mi lado, abrí un poco los ojos, podía ver su pecho a mi lado, entonces ¿Quién?

- Bells, despierta, Bells- dijo una voz cantarina, sabia perfectamente quien era.

- ¿Alice?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿No estas enojada conmigo?

- No, Bells, te entiendo, vine, por que te quiero invitar al centro comercial, no pude evitar oír lo de ayer en la mañana- ¿Ayer? ¿Qué hora es?

- ¿No te molesta esto?- dije mirando a Emmett, quien me sonreía.

- No, Bells, te entiendo, ustedes están hechos el uno para el oto, saben cuanto sufre el otro, me encantan.

- Gracias- dije sentándome y abrazándola.

- Bella, ¿Qué me dices?

- Claro, Alice, claro.

- Bueno, ¿Me puedo quedar o me van a seguir perturbando tener que verlos?

- ¡MIERDA!, ¿Edward lo vio?

- Si- dijo ¿Sonriendo?

- ¿Qué ocurre, Alice?, conozco esa sonrisa.

- Es que, esta arrepentido de todo lo que hizo.

- Que se cree ese….- dijo Emmett abrazándome por la cintura.

- Cuidado, Emm, Bella es humano.

- OPS! Claro.

- Jajá, da lo mismo- dije besándole la mano.

- Bella, yo… lo siento.

- ¿Por qué, Alice?

- Por que, antes de ayer, te sugerí algo que…. no debería….-la corte antes de que terminara.

- Alice, lo pasado es pasado, ¿OK? y apropósito…. ¿Qué hora es?

- Son las…. 3:30 de la noche.

- Uh… no tengo sueño, será mejor que me vista, quiero caminar, ¿Me acompañan?

-Claro….- dijo Alice cerrando los ojos y luego abriéndolos mientras se reía.

- Alice….

- Solo vístete… con que… anduviste en moto, mientras no estábamos.

- Mmm…- dije mientras me paraba- si… quería probar con más cosas, o sea, perdón.

- ¡NO!, no te disculpes, de hecho, recuerdas Emmett, que tu también manejas motos.

- ¿Enserio?- pregunte

- Mmmm…. si, unos 10 años.

- ¡Woow!, ¿Corramos?

- ¡NO, BELLA, YO MANEJO DEMASIADO RAPIDO!

- Ay, ¿Qué te cuesta, Emmett?, te pareces a Edward… - dijo Alice

- ¡Vamos!- dijo saltando de la cama, ¿Vestido?, ¿Desde cuando?

- Bueno, pero…. no estoy lista, de hecho, con este clima, o sea, salir en sujetador, y bragas no seria muy cómodo- luego me acorde de algo, hice una mueca- no podemos, Jacob tiene mi motocicleta.

- Bella, tenía todo fríamente calculado, hice 3 viajes y traje las tres motocicletas, las compre… como hace una semana, sabía que pasaría esto, algún día saldríamos los tres a conducir motocicletas, ¿No?

- ¡Alice!, eres genial, pero…, no te costaron mucho cierto.

- Bella, eso no importa, solo que podremos salir a andar en motocicleta.

- Bueno- dije terminando de vestirme.

- Hagamos una apuesta, el que llega último, obviamente pierde, pero tendrá que… no podrá tocar, de cualquier forma, a su pareja por una semana- dije y en cuanto lo dije, vi la cara de sufrimiento de Emmy.

- Acepto- dijo Alice.  
- Yo… acepto, pero antes- Emmett se acerco y me besó pasionalmente- listo.

- Bueno, entonces, Bellita, súbete a la espalda de Emmett, para que podamos salir-dijo Alice. Me subí a la espalda de Emmy, suena hermoso, y cuando estuve arriba, me toco el trasero, yo solo reí y le besé la mejilla.

- ¿Lista?- pregunto ya enfrente de la ventana.

- Lista- y con eso, la abrí y salto hacía mi jardín y así adentrándose en el bosque.

Ahhh!! Enserio, pueden tirar tomates, lo que quieran, mandar a un vulturi que me mate, pero recuerden, no podrán seguir leyendo nunca mas si hacen eso.

Como explique arriba, tuve problemas con mis notas, por eso no pude usar la Comp.

Loss amoo incondicionalmente.

Essstteeellaaa!!!!

Nos vemos la prox. Semana


	4. Apuestas y consecuencias

**Apuestas y consecuencias:**

Holaaaa, es un cap. nuevo, los quieroo muchho en el cap. anterior me llegaron reviews muy hermosos, me encantaron, pero, hubo una que no me gusto mucho, que fue de parte de Pretti Babii, te quiero decir, que, tu no estas obligada a leer el fanfic. yo encantada con que lo leas, pero…. enserio, en el summary decía: ¿Y que siente Emmett por Bella?, deje muy claro eso, por eso, ahora lo voy a cambiar y voy a poner, EmmxBella, por eso, si quieres puedes leer cualquier de mis otros fanfic, si te apetece, no quiero ser grosera, pero este fanfic dejara muy Plop! a todos, con todo lo que escriba, tanto como de Edward, como de Bella, por que estarán con todos, cuando digo todos es, TODOS, ¿OK?, así que si quieren dejarme un mal review, mándeme un PM (Mensaje), no quiero contarlo como review, pero si será un granito de arena para las criticas y felicitaciones.

Bss

Esttellaa!!

Canción: Decoy – Paramore. (Si, es Decoy no Decode xD)

_Esperan cobardemente la caída de otro para poder decir al fin satisfechos: "¿Ven ustedes como teníamos razón en pensar mal? Ya sucedió lo que nosotros temíamos" Por vergüenza no se atreven a decir "Lo que nosotros deseábamos"_

_Benavente_.

**Edward POV:**

Malditos todos, primero, besó a Alice, me estoy saliendo de control, mi ángel esta Emmett, HACIÉNDOLO, o sea, ¿Cómo puede? Bueno, lo que esta claro es que la amo y eso no a cambiar por que me acosté con un par de chicas, bueno, mas de un par. Justo en ese momento veo a Alice saliendo muy sonriente hacia…

- Alice, ¿A dónde vas?

- ¿Qué?, ¿Eres mi padre?, no lo creo- luego bloqueo su mente.

- Alice…. perdóname enserio no quería besarte, solo…. sucedió.

- Si, claro como… que te acostaste con Tanya por que estabas tan desesperado y ya no eres más un reprimido, ¿No?

- ¡SI, ¿Por qué me siguen jodiendo con lo mismo?, fue un acto, ella me estaba coqueteando!

- Claro, y con Lauren, Jessica, Irina, Kate… ¿Sigo?, a si, con esa prostituta en Las Vegas, ¿No?

- Claro que no, yo nunca he hecho eso, he querido hacerlo, pero nunca lo hice.

- ¿Cuál?

- Lo de Las Vegas.

- Si, solo te estaba poniendo a prueba y… claramente no pasaste.

- Mmm….

- Bueno, me voy, no quiero llegar después de esto, solo, despejare mi mente, literalmente.

- Bueno, ya, mucho, adiós, da lo mismo, se que vas donde Bella, dile que la amo y que la quiero en mi cama, no en la de Emmett, ese es un perro que no merece vivir, por meterse con mi novia y futura esposa.

- Hijo de……- dijo Alice mientras se abalanzaba a mi, y me comenzaba a golpear.

- Pero bueno- dije mientras me la sacaba de encima, será mujer pero una verdadera guerrera a la hora de hacerlo.

- Pero bueno, nada, eres un insensible, ¿No haz contado lo no que te ha dicho Bella?

- Mmm… ¡NO, ELLA ES MIA, O SEA, MIA, NO DE EMMETT NI EL ESTUPIDO PERRO DE JACOB!

- Mira, Bella es una chica muy genial, y te juro que Emmett, incluso Jacob, serán mejor novio que tu, enserio, no tengo nada contra ti, pero…. ¿Cómo pudiste?, ella lo hizo por que en ese momento se sentía cómoda con Jacob, lo tuyo solo fue… calentura.

- ¿Y?

- Ella te quería virgen, pero ahora, desde que ya no lo eres muy diferente, muy.

- Lo se, Alice, ayúdame.  
- Forget it! (N/A: ¡OLVIDALO) (N/A: Esta escena Alice hablara en ingles, yo pondré la traducción, la idea es que Alice se vea diferente)

- Alice, tu sabes perfectamente que yo no quiero dañar a Bella.

- Yes, i know, but, you are wrong, well, i know you don't want to hurt Bella, but you… you did it. (N/A: Sí, lo sé, pero, te equivocas, así, sé que tu no deseabas lastimarla, pero lo hiciste...)

- Lo siento.

- You don't have to tell me, tell her. (No me tienes que decir a mí, díselo a ella)

- ¿Ella esta aqui?

- Nop!

- Alice…

- I know, I know, you are not angry, you are… worried about her, because, I don't anything about Bella, you don't see her like… 4 months? (Lo se, lo se, tu no estas enojado tu estas… preocupado por ella, por que no sabes nada de ella, como hace… 4 meses?)

- Alice…. Para de hablar en ingles y también de hablar.

- No, I'm not going to stop, you have to see something (No, no voy a parar, tu tienes que ver algo) - cerré los ojos y comencé a tener una visión de Bella, haciéndolo con Emmett.

- Alice, para, esto es horripilante, es… ella es…. una… traidora.

-Eso no es cierto, he sido una mentirosa contigo todo el tiempo, Bella es para Emmett, yo nunca pensé realmente en el interior de la idea, pero, sé que el momento en que se vieron en esta sala, al igual que tu, con... con... con ella, cuando abriste los ojos y en realidad no la odiabas por desear tanto tu sangre. Ella te amaba, pero, el futuro cambio cuando tú nos obligaste a todos a irnos por que querías proteger a Bella, y también mi visión de tu futuro junto con el de ella.

- Alice…, me engañaste, me hiciste creer que era para mi cuando no.

- No, solo, tuve un par de visiones de que Bells estaría con Emmett, ninguno de los dos podría llegar a creer esto, pero… enserio, Bella es para Emmett, lo siento- dije mientras me acercaba para abrazarlo, recibió mi abrazo gustoso, pero… esta vez era como los abrazos del antiguo Edward, esos abrazos con cariño y afecto.

- Edward, ¿Por qué tuviste que cambiar tanto?

- No lo se, algunas veces quiero volver a ser el de antes, pero… algo me lo impide.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No lo se.

- Bueno, me tengo que ir, adiós- dije dándole un beso en su cabeza.

- Dile a Bella…

- No le diré nada de tus mensajes- luego de eso, salí corriendo hacía el bosque, estaba a punto de correr y preguntarle a Edward cual era el mensaje, pero… Pfff… lo olvide, ¡VEO-EL-FUTURO!

- Haber… ¿Qué cosa me iba a decir?- cerré los ojos y vi

"Visión":

Edward: Alice, dile a Bella que la amo, y que la quiero en mi cama para…..

Alice: WWWW…. Eres un arrgg!!!!

"Fin de visión"

******

Mientras abría la ventana de Bella, Emmett me miro asustado y luego me sonrió, me acerque.  
- Bells, despierta, Bells- dije.  
- ¿Alice?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿No estas enojada conmigo?- pregunto Bella mientras se despertaba.

- No, Bells, te entiendo, vine, por que te quiero invitar al centro comercial, no pude evitar oírlo de ayer en la mañana.  
- ¿No te molesta esto?- dijo mirando a Emmett, quien le sonreía traviesamente.  
- No, Bells, te entiendo, ustedes están hechos el uno para el oto, saben cuanto sufre el otro, me encantan.  
- Gracias- dijo sentándose y abrazándome  
- Bella, ¿Qué me dices?  
- Claro, Alice, claro.  
- Bueno, ¿Me puedo quedar o me van a seguir perturbando tener que verlos?  
- ¡MIERDA!, ¿Edward lo vio?- dijo Bella urgida.  
- Si- dijo ¿Sonriendo?  
- ¿Qué ocurre, Alice?, conozco esa sonrisa.  
- Es que, esta arrepentido de todo lo que hizo.  
- Que se cree ese….- dijo Emmett abrazándome por la cintura.  
- Cuidado, Emm, Bella es humano.  
- OPS! Claro.  
- Jajá, da lo mismo- dije besándole la mano.  
- Bella, yo… lo siento.  
- ¿Por qué, Alice?  
- Por que, antes de ayer, te sugerí algo que…. no debería….-la corte antes de que terminara.  
- Alice, lo pasado es pasado, ¿OK? y apropósito…. ¿Qué hora es?  
- Son las…. 3:30 de la noche.  
- Uh… no tengo sueño, será mejor que me vista, quiero caminar, ¿Me acompañan?  
-Claro….- dijo Alice cerrando los ojos y luego abriéndolos mientras se reía.  
- Alice….  
- Solo vístete… con que… anduviste en moto, mientras no estábamos.  
- Mm- dije mientras me paraba- si… quería probar con más cosas, o sea, perdón.  
- ¡NO!, no te disculpes, de hecho, recuerdas Emmett, que tu también manejas motos.  
- ¿Enserio?- pregunte  
- Mm…. si, unos 10 años.  
- ¡Woo!, ¿Corramos?  
- ¡NO, BELLA, YO MANEJO DEMASIADO RAPIDO!  
- Ay, ¿Qué te cuesta, Emmett?, te pareces a Edward… - dijo Alice  
- ¡Vamos!- dijo saltando de la cama, ¿Vestido?, ¿Desde cuando?  
- Bueno, pero…. no estoy lista, de hecho, con este clima, o sea, salir en sujetador, y bragas no seria muy cómodo- luego me acorde de algo, hice una mueca- no podemos, Jacob tiene mi motocicleta.  
- Bella, tenía todo fríamente calculado, hice 3 viajes y traje las tres motocicletas, las compre… como hace una semana, sabía que pasaría esto, algún día saldríamos los tres a conducir motocicletas, ¿No?  
- ¡Alice!, eres genial, pero…, no te costaron mucho cierto.  
- Bella, eso no importa, solo que podremos salir a andar en motocicleta.  
- Bueno- dijo

- Hagamos una apuesta, el que llega último, obviamente pierde, pero tendrá que… no podrá tocar, de cualquier forma, a su pareja por una semana- dijo y en cuanto lo dijo, vio la cara de sufrimiento de Emmett.  
- Acepto- dije.  
- Yo… acepto, pero antes- Emmett se acerco y la besó no muy apto para menores- listo.  
- Bueno, entonces, Bellita, súbete a la espalda de Emmett, para que podamos salir-dije caminando hacia la ventana

- ¿Lista?- pregunto Emmett.  
- Lista- luego Bella abrió la ventana y Emmett salió disparado hacia el bosque, y yo detrás de el.

- Alice, ¿Dónde están?- pregunto Emmett.

- Sigue derecho hasta un trío árboles que están derribados.

De repente escucho un sollozo.

- ¿Bella, estas bien?

- Si, claro, solo me entro un mosquito al ojo.

Bella, Bella, Bella, sabes que no puedes mentir.

**Bella POV**

Esperen, eso es… el árbol que creo que es.

Si, lo es.

Siento como las lagrimas amenazan por salir y como se me escapa un sollozo de mi garganta.

- ¿Bella, estas bien?

- Si, solo me entro un mosquito al ojo.

Alice me conoce muy bien, sabe perfectamente que yo no puedo mentir, por suerte no comento nada fuera de eso.

- Emmett, ¿Las ves?

- Sip, WOW, Alice, son muy buenas, son… unas Ducati ST3.

- Sip, Bella, elige una.

- Mm, Alice, todavía no las puedo ver- dije sonrojándome.

- Jajajaj, lo siento, lo olvide, hay una rosa, una roja y una negra.

- No lo se, la…. ¿Roja?

- Eso sono mas como pregunta que respuesta.

- Si, roja- dije decidida, ahora, pudiendo verlas.

- Bueno, yo quiero la rosa- dijo Emmett- no, quiero la negra.

- Bueno, tal y como vi, para mi, la rosa.- dijo Alice aplaudiendo.

"Excelentes, eran muy parecidas a las que conducía con Jake." ¿SE NOTA LA IRONÍA? Nada que ver, estas tienen muchos…. Botoncitos.

- Bella, es muy fácil, tu sabes como andar en estas motos- dijo Alice entendiendo mi expresión.

- Sip!- dije.

Con eso, Emmett aumento la velocidad y llegamos después de…. 1segundo?

- Que comience la carrera- Dijo Emmett, mientras me sentaba sobre la moto, puse mis dos manos en el manubrio y mire, no es tan difícil, pensé.

- En sus marcas, listos, ya- Dije mientras le daba al pedal, a todo gas, Salí disparada hacia no se donde, solo se que en unos segundos estaba en la carretera y Emmett y Alice estaban detrás de mi.

- ¡ESA ES MI BELLA!- gritó Emmett.

- ¡BELLA, ERES MUY RAPIDA EN ESTO!- dijo Alice.

- ¡DE NADA, CORRAN, LE DARE MAS GAS!

- ¡NINGUN PROBLEMA!

- ¡CUENTA 10 LETREROS Y ESA ES LA META!- dijo Alice.

Con eso, tome la curva, se sentía tan bien el aire en mi cara, era tan reconfortante.

Y con eso…

- ¡GANE, GAME OVER!- dije mientras pasaba el letrero que anteriormente calculamos.

- ¡BELLA, GANASTE, NO!- dijo Alice.

- ¿No lo viste?- pregunte.

- ¡NOPE!

- Jjajajajajaja.

- Bueno, ahora, a cumplir las consecuencias Alice.

- Ya veras Bella.

- Primero, tienen que ir a verme hoy en la noche, cantare 3 canciones ineditas.

- ¿Enserio?-pregunto Emmett.

- Sip, y Alice, te prohibo ver el futuro, solo lo mio.

- Claro.

Luego de volver a casa, Alice se fue.

Todo lo ocurrido comenzo a cobrarme la cuenta, y me quede dormida.

*************************************************************

Ahh!! Lo sientoo!!! Enserioo, se que soy una perra y mucho más :B Perooo tengo motivoos!!

1-. Estaba apunto de repetir!, pero ahora no.

2-. Mi mama me ultra deprimió diciéndome que se arrepentia de haberme tenido…. Y luego, sas! Lo siento, lo siento, dijo después arrepitiendose, bueno es mi madre, la perdone.

3-. Necesitaba tiempo para hacer muchas cosas, hice todas las tareas, recupere trabajos y… NO REPITOO!!

¿YA LO DIJE???

SLAKALKAJSKAJSK

LOS AMO POR ESPERARME, AHORA, POR FAVOR! EL PROXIMO CAP!!!

BELLA CANTARA 3 CANCIONES DE TAYLOR SWIFT! 1313 SON MUY PARA, ENTRE LUNA NUEVA Y ECLIPSE, PERO ESE ECLIPSE CON Emmett!!!

LOSS AMOOO!! CON TOODOOO MI CORAZZÓN, OJALA LES PUDIERA REGALAR UN EDWARD CULLEN A TODAS O EL PERSONAJE QE AMEN Y!!

SORPRESAA ME REE ENAMOREE!!! AMO DE NUEVO A EDWARD CULLEN, PERO SERIA MEDIO RARITO CAMBIAR LA HISTORIA, PARA LA GENTE QE NO LE GUSTA MI HISTORIA, TENGO 2 MAS QUE ESTAN BIEN BUENAS!!!

LOOSS AAMOOO

EESSSTEEELAAA

PD: ME CORTE EL CABELLO A LO ALICEE!!!

:D!!


	5. Debilidad

_Debilidad._  
Perdón, _Perdón,_ **Perdón.  
Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan no es mío. Solo la trama.  
Nos leemos abajo.**

En mis sueños, Edward me dejaba una y otra vez.

Yo corría, pero de alguna manera, él volvía a alcanzarme y volvía a decir que no me amaba, pero cada vez era diferente. Cada vez sonaba menos convincente.

Cuando abrí los ojos eran las 9:35 AM. Genial, no iré a la escuela.

Escuché un par de ruidos en el primer piso y me paré sigilosamente.

- ¡¿EMMETT?- Grite mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Apareció a los pies de la escalera y yo solo pude sonreír.

- Yo… Nada.- Suspiré y lo abracé cuando ya estuve abajo. – Hoy tendré que cantar nuevamente.

- ¿Qué planeas cantar?- levantó sus cejas y me sonrió, haciendo que esos hoyuelos aparecieran.

- Canciones. – Me reí y luego vi que estaba cocinando.- ¿Estás cocinando para mí?

- Claro. Son huevos revueltos. ¿Qué tal se ven?

- Buenos, debo decir.- Agregué con una sonrisa.

Me sentía extraña. Era como si algo no encajara en esta imagen. Me dolía aceptarlo pero… Era Edward.

Al ver a Emmett veo un "chico" hermoso, sí. Dolorosamente hermoso, pero… Al principio pensé que podía sentir esa chispa que solía tener con Edward pero… No.

No logro poder sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de Emmett como un hermano oso. Siento que al haber dormido con el he cometido el peor error de toda mi vida.

Si, era un error.

- Emmett… Lo siento. Yo… Todo esto ha sido un error garrafal. Nunca debí haber dormido contigo. Pero… Por dios, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza tu imagen… - Sollocé un poco, porque seamos sinceros, nunca podría amar a Emmett de la forma que amé a Edward. Yo solo lo estaba utilizando.- Yo…

- Shh…. Lo sé. Sé que lo sientes, y mucho. Esto no es culpa de nadie. _A veces el amor no es suficiente y el camino se pone duro y no sabemos por qué*_… Pero, debes saber que no te culpo de nada. Los errores son de a dos. Y muchas veces para saber que estamos haciendo algo mal, hay que errar.- Me miró y sonrió.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo si te estoy dejando? No, tienes que enojarte, gritarme y luego irte. No querer hablar conmigo nunca…- Puso un dedo en mis labios para silenciarme.

- No, no te puedo odiar. Amo a Rosalie. A ti también de amo, pero… Por dios, es Rosalie. No me importa cuántas veces ella me grite que me odia, que me engañe y luego vuelva a mí, la amo más que a nada. Y creo que tú amas a Edward tanto como yo a ella.

Sollocé un poco y me senté en una silla.

- No te vayas. No me dejes sola por favor… - pedí.

- No, no me iré a ningún lado. Tenemos que darle tiempo a Edward para que recapacite… Y… Tú sabes.

- Si, lo sé.

Suspiré y me comí rápidamente el desayuno. Le agradecí a Emmett y me fui a bañar.

El día se pasó rápido.

Para cuando vi la hora ya eran las 7:20.

- ¿Emmett puedes llevarme?

- Claro.

Tomé mi guitarra y nos fuimos.

Llegamos justo a tiempo, busqué a Robert entre la gente y lo encontré.

Me sonrió levemente, me saludo y subí al escenario.

Me senté en un banquillo que había puesto.

- Hola… Yo soy Bella Swan, muchas gracias por está aquí esta noche. Espero que disfruten las canciones. Esta se llama Safe and Sound.

_I remember tears streaming down your face,_

_When I said I'll never let you go._

_When all those shadows almost killed your light,_

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone,_

_But all that's dead and gone and past tonight._

_Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down._

_You'll be all right,_

_No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound._

_Don't you dare look out your window,_

_Darlin' everything's on fire._

_The war outside our door keeps raging on,_

_Hold on to this lullaby._

_Even when the music's gone, gone…_

_Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down._

_You'll be all right,_

_No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound…_

_Just close your eyes,_

_You'll be all right._

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound…_

Sana y salva era como me sentía. Después de todo este tiempo… Sana y salva. Sonreí levemente y suspire.

_- Should´ve said no, espero que les guste. _

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing_

_The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone_

_Yesterday I found out about you_

_Even now just looking at you: feels wrong_

_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

_[Chorus:]_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

_You should've know that word, bout what you did with her_

_Would get back to me..._

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_You can see that I've been crying_

_And baby you know all the right things: to say_

_But do you honestly expect me to believe_

_We could ever be the same..._

_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

_You should've know that word, bout what you did with her_

_Would get back to me..._

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_I can't resist... before you go, tell me this_

_Was it worth it..._

_Was she worth this..._

_No... no no no..._

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

_You should've know that word, bout what you did with her_

_Would get back to me..._

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

- Esta canción le escribí un par de meses atrás. Cuando descubrí que cuando estaba con esta persona, me sentía sin miedo a hacer nada. Me sentía protegida, y solo con él me he podido sentir así. Y se llama Fearless.

_There's something about the way_

_The street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement_

_Walk me to the car_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot_

_Yeah_

_We're driving down the road_

_I wonder if you know_

_I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool_

_Run your hands through your hair_

_Absent mindedly making me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_So baby drive slow_

_Until we run out of road in this one horse town_

_I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat_

_You put your eyes on me_

_In this moment now capture every memory_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway_

_my hands shake_

_I'm not usually this way but_

_You pull me in & I'm a little more brave._

_It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something, it's fearless._

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

Volví a suspirar y sentí como aplaudían.

Me volví débil… Muy débil.

Cobré mi dinero y me fui con Emmett.

- Gracias por llevarme.- Le sonreí.

- Cuando quieras.

Vi cómo se marchaba en su auto y comenzó a llover.

No tenía apuros, por lo cual caminé lentamente a la puerta.

Al abrirla, me llevé una sorpresa.

- Hola- dijo un tímido Edward.

Solté un grito ahogado y dejé caer mi guitarra.

¿Ahora qué hago?

* * *

_**Sé que no merezco perdón, lo sé. Han sido años… años. **_

_**Se siente bien volver… Me siento en casa nuevamente. Como si anteriormente solo estuviera flotando. **_

_**Le di un cambio radical a la historia y no me arrepiento. **_

_**A los que siguen por ahí, gracias. **_

_**Gracias. **_

_**Stella.**_


End file.
